Zyuranger Parody- Awaken The Warriors!
by Vanessa Masters
Summary: *After 80 Million years Lady Despair and her Followers have been freed. Desperate to save Mankind, The Wizard yensid summons Five Heroes from different Earth's to come and Save Toonopeia's World. But are the new Heroe's up to the Task?* Based on Zyuranger Show. A series of Episode One-Shots


_I make No claim to the Show Zyuranger. Just using it for a amusing Crossover Parody._

_Only Lady Despair belongs to me :D_

**Maggie**: Morning, Mr. Disney!

_Maggie Pesky and her friend Rayne waved to the Landlord. As the two literally, Fly girls buzzed by on their way to school._

**Mr. Disney**: _(waves)_ Morning, Girls!

_Three young ducks ran by in matching shirts and hats. Except the hats and shirts were colored Red, Blue and green respectively._

**Huey**: _(in red)_ Morning, Mr. Disney!

**Mr. Disney**: Morning Huey, Luey and Dewy. _(Then shouts after the ducklings)_ Be sure to study hard today!

**Luey**: _(in green)_ We Will!

_The two girls earlier stop in front of a TV store that shows a Shuttle taking off._

**News reporter**: Our city's space shuttle that launched yesterday has entered the orbit of Planet Nemesis, which only passes by the Earth every 230,000. And will attempt to touch down today.

_Disney had walked on over to the store to see the broadcast. He had a worried expression on his face. Meanwhile the scene switches to the inside of the Shuttle. Where a spiky yellow skinned boy and his equally spiky haired sister are shown inside._

**News reporter**: Two children chosen by a letter contest, to accompany the two astronauts are Bart Lisa Simpson.

**Lisa**: _(points out window)_ Look, Bart, it's Planet Nemesis!

**Bart**: Cool Man!

_(As the kids get buckled and ready to land. Mr. Disney is shown hurrying up to the roof of his Apartment building. Once at the top he pulls out a tall pointy hat, blue with white stars on it. Holding the hat to his ear and pointing the tip upward. He's able to hear every word of the people there on the Planet.)_

**AWAKEN THE HEROES!**

_The two astronauts are shown walking across the barren land of the Planet Nemesis. The two are looking around for a sign of life but nothing can be seen._

**Astronaut#1**: Guess there's really nothing here.

_The second astronaut notices a strange red light shining off in the distance._

**Astronaut#2**: _(pocks his companion)_ Hey look over there!

**Astronaut#1**: Let's go check it out!

_As the two rush over to the light. Lisa and Bart wait bored out of their minds on the shuttle. Lisa gets up pacing around annoyed._

**Bart**: When do we get to go out and explore?

_The two astronauts have reached the light. It's coming from a red gem on a strange Heart like container. It looks like a a heart but with black markings on it so it resembles a broken heart._

**Astronaut#1**: _(examines it)_ What could it be?

**Astronaut**: Looks like a major discovery!

_The Astronaut then proceeds to turn the red gem on the knob. Those two are real excited; maybe they found some lost treasure. But they are all too wrong as a panicking Mr. Disney seems to know._

: Stop! You must not touch it! That's a Seal you must never open!

_But his shouts of course, go unheard and the lid to the container opens. The two astronauts are knocked backwards, as a beam of light shoots out of the container. Several balls of colored light shoot out and land 20 feet away, forming into strange looking figures._

The first was a 10 year old boy with a red baseball cap, a overly large nose wearing a white blue striped shirt and blue jeans. He had a dumb expression on his before he started to sneeze

**Billy**: AHCHOOOO! _(Sneezing a large line of snot dangled out of his nose. Then to the others disgust, he snorted it all back into his nose)_ Dur-hehehehe!

_(The girl who was unfortunately standing next to him, scoffed grossed out by the display. She wore red sneakers with metal on the toe parts, blue jeans with it rolled up at the bottom a bit, a brown belt, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and a blue heart in the center, she had beautiful violet eyes and red/orange hair tied in a spiky bun. Her name is Rika Nonaka.)_

**Rika**: UGH! _(leans away from Billy)_ You are the most disgusting freak I ever met!

_Behind her is a female yellow furred fox Digimon with blue eyes and some white on her chest to bottom area, her paws to her elbows, her knees to her feet, and the tip of her tail. She only wore purple sleeveless gloves with a yin-yang symbol on each of them. Her name is Renamon, faithful bodyguard of Rika's. She ignored the squabbling from Rika and Billy to hold her tail, fluffing up the tip of it to get dust out of it._

Next to Rika is a teenage boy. He had a spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer, Rika's boyfriend. He tugs his trench coat closer to himself shivering.

**Jack**: Brrr. _(teeth chatter)_ It sure is cold.

_A tall lanky blond figure was next to Jack. Dressed in a long black trench coat with the hood down, the figure is polishing the spikes on a shield he's holding. The shield is called Frozen Pride it's shaped like an upside-down teardrop with two, oval chunks taken out of each side. The top of the shield is lined by four small spikes and a fifth, larger one in the middle. All of these spikes are blue and resemble the spikes on the Nobody logo. The edges of this shield are silver and the face of the shield is mostly blue, though the bottom tip is sky blue. There is an upside-down, sky blue triangle marking on the top of the shield, and a sky blue "V" shape in the middle of the shield. The top inside edge is also sky blue. His name is Vexen The Chilly Academic._

**Vexen**: _(he looks up at Jack)_ Sorry, that may be my fault. Trying to make sure Frozen Pride is still working.

_A large beast next to Vexen stretched giving a roar like yawn. He had long black hair and mismatched eyes, as well as a mismatched body. His right eye was large and yellow with a black line going across the middle. His left eye was actually two yellow slit like eyes, while his face, torso and legs were a meat red. On his forehead was a angler like on a angler fish, while the upper part of his back looked a greenish black like a computer. Sported on his back were Dragon fly like wings, which he now fluttered to see if they were working. A long reptile tail hung from his lower back, it had blue and black strips on it. His feet had only two toes and were long and archer like a grasshopper. He had four arms, the bottom two were furry orange while the upper left one resembled molten magma harden. The upper right one was made of some sort of green Diamond crystal. The only clothing he wore was a pair of shredded brown pants. He was Kevin "11" Levin the General and field leader of this Gang shown._

Billy the idiot walked over to the canister, ignoring the freaked out astronauts crawling backwards in fear, and began to bang on the edge of the canister.

**Billy**: Lady Despair! La-Dy De-Spair! _(shouting out louder and banging harder on the edge)_ Time to wake up!

_A female figure then stood up out of the canister stretchign out her arms to work out the kinks._

She had long wavy blond hair, and a beautiful face scrunched up in a yawn. Her eyes opened revealing them to be catlike, with a pink magenta tinge to them. She is wearing a skin-tight violet evening gown with a luxurious feather collar, her hair is accented by a creepy looking black brooch on the side of her head.

It was a hairpin clipped to her hair; on the top of the pin were five talons reaching upward and a black circle underneath them. She held onto the edge of the canister to get her bearings. Her nails were frightening, long and sharp they looked like something a beast of prey would sport. They were pitch black and looked like they could do some damage.

**Queen Of Darkness Lady Despair**: What a good sleep. _(turns standing up)_ Billy, how long were we all asleep for?

**Billy**: Ummm, Uhhh...Ohhh. _(Taps his head)_ Duhh give me a second!

**Rika**: Idiot! _(smacks Billy on brain)_ We'll be fossils before you figure it out! Jack, use your calculator will you?

_She asked this as her and Renamon walked over to help Lady Despair get out of her prison. Vexen rubbed his head already feeling a migraine coming up._

**Vexen**: Honestly, all you and Jack do is fight with Billy. _(shakes his head)_ You'd think you'd learn after all these years.

**Jack**: Aha! _(figuring out the time, Jack rushes over to Lady Despair who is just about out of the canister.)_ Lady Despair, we've been asleep for 80 million years, 4 hours, 30 minutes and 20 seconds!

_Shocked at that news Lady Despair stumbled, Rika and Renamon grabbing ahold ofher so she wouldn't fall._

**Lady Despair**: _(gaping at Jack)_ Really? That long?

**Jack**: _(nods)_ Yes, my lady.

**Lady Despair**: _(grits teeth)_ That was a strong seal!

_She glared at the canister they were all out of. Gesturing the others back, she summoned her scepter._

The scepter had a silver staff and a black crystal on the top shaped like a horned skull.

She griped the staff tightly and aimed it at the prison they were in for 80 million years. Balls of crimson energy blasted out of the skulls mouth and exploded against the canister.

Completely destroying the canister. While her minion's cheered behind her, the astronauts fell onto their backs screaming in fear.

**Lady Despair**: _(fake sympathy)_ Aww. What's the matter? You need help getting away? Well, I think I can help you with that.

_Opening her mouth a massive gust of wind blew out and crashed against the astronauts._

The two were lifted up screaming and flung into the depth of space. As the other chuckle Lady Despair turned to look at the blue marble we call home.

**Lady Despair**: Ooh, PLANET EARTH! You who so resembles my home of birth! As I promised, I have returned. Now you will know my 80 million years worth of Hate!

**Jack**: _(grinning)_ So, what's the plan, Lady Despair?

**Lady Despair**: Simple, Jackie. _(she grinned back at him.)_ Since Earth is the closest planet, we'll conquer it and...DESTROY IT!

_A blast of dark energy then shot out of her Crystal skull hitting Toonopeia. Instantly stuff started to happen._

Whole building were moving and rearranging themselves, people and Toons running, screaming to get out of the way of the moving buildings path. When the buildings all grouped together, one shot straight up into the sky out of sight.

News helicopters circled around the buildings that had moved all across town into the center of the city. People were stumbling thru the streets shocked, while toons that could fly, flew up to get a better look. Others just looked out their windows trying to make sense of it all.

**Chet U. Betcha**: _(holding microphone)_ This is Chet U. Betcha live from the scene, where a strange phenomena has just occurred. Several buildings have all moved in a destructive rampage. People scattered and scared unsure of what...Wait! The building that shot out of the sky! IT'S COMING BACK DOWN!

_Indeed the building was coming back down. But it wasn't coming back down alone. A strange dark tower was attached to it. It resembled a large hand with spikes and multiple windows on it all over. It seem to pulse with a negative energy and loom like some dark omen._

**Chet U. Betcha**: The tower building has come back down. But now with a strange looking structure on top of it. _(Then seems to notice something.)_ Oh! Something's flying out of it!

_Something was indeed it was lady Despair and her General Kevin 11, she herself was riding on her two headed dragon Jangeran. The Dragon's right side was gold colored and long slithering red tongues coming out of each mouth. Each mouth had a lot of sharp razor fangs, head had one horn, while the left side was a pale bluish color its head having two horns. People looked up and out their windows in shock at the woman. Holding the scepter in her hands, standing apparently with no fear at all that she could fall._

**Lady Despair**: Hear me, foolish humans! I am Reality's Greatest Sorceress, Lady Despair! _(Throws up her hands accentuating her proclamation.)_ I will turn this planet into a barren lump of rock.

_(People and Toons cower below while the ones flying and looking out windows back away as Kevin fly's near them. Growling at them menacingly, taking pleasure out of their fear and terror.)_

**Lady Despair**: Living things will give way to a wasteland, pure and beautiful. You humans and Toons are nothing but trash! Believing in foolish things. Saying you believe whenever it suits you. Yet at the same time hating each other, killing each other. Well I'll make you stop the senseless hatred. I'll destroy you all with my own two hands! Jangeran!

_ The two headed Dragon responded to its Masters command.  
The head with one horn breathed out a stream of liquid nitrogen.  
It froze a building solid then the two horned head breathed out fireballs, that smashed against the building causing it to explode._

Laughing sadistically, Lady Despair pointed her Scepter, two energy beams from the horns merged together into one beam. Destroying multiple buildings all over as far as her eyes could see. Then her eyes spied someone she hadn't seen in a Very long time.

Mr. Disney couldn't believe his eyes. After all the planning to prevent this it was now happening.

A growling above his head drew his attention upward.  
There chuckling was Lady Despair looking at him meaningfully. She trailed her fingers against the feather collar of her dress thoughtfully.

**Lady Despair**: My, my, my this certainly is a surprise. I had no idea you'd still be alive after all these Millennium, Wizard Yensid.

**Mr. Disney**: _(points up at her)_ So, you've returned at last, Sierra!

_(Turning around in a flash of blue light Mr. Disney changed. He grew taller more stately, his wizard hat now on top of his head. He wore a long billowing robe which pooled over his feet and had a long grey beard that covered his chest. He clenched his fists holding them up to Lady Despair, Sierra as we now learn. His fists rumbled and lightning sparked around them; he was ready to do battle with her. He is no longer Mr. Disney but Wizard of Wonder Yensid.)_

**Lady Despair**: OHH! _(Her eyes widen but in excitement, rather than fear. She points her scepter menacingly at him.)_ Have you forgotten!? 80 million years ago we had a great battle...

_(She then has a garden hose left on the roof wrap around Yensid. It turns into an Arbok that tightens around him, hissing menacingly at the Wizard.)_

**Lady Despair**: _(covers her mouth, laughing)_ You lost then and I drained you of your magic.

_Undeterred Yensid glows with bright fire. It engulfs the Arbok and scorches it, till with a thrust of his arms it breaks into pieces, turned back into a regular garden hose._

He raises his fists and fires a stream of fire and lightning at Sierra, who startles, but dodges it when Jangeran flys to the side successfully avoiding the elemental attack of the Wizard.

**Lady Despair**: Well now, isn't this a shock. _(Strokes the handle of her Staff in thought)_ It looks like you've gained some new powers. _(She chuckles petting Jangeran on its heads.)_ And here I thought I would just reduce you to a pile of ash.

**Yensid**: Sierra! The Earth now overflows with love and Hope. Humans and Toons have lived together in harmony for thousands of years. _Your_ no longer welcome here!

_Rolling her eyes Sierra leans forward onto the 2 horned head and absently petting the other head, with a bored expression on her face._

**Lady Despair**: Anyway, moving on to more _Interesting_ subjects. I have taken the two children that were on the space shuttle.

_Yensid looks shocked and turns his gaze toward Lady Despair's Castle. Horrok The Seeing_

Hand. Inside it in the Workshop of her castle the shuttle is shown shrunk down to a toy model with Bart and Lisa inside of it! Billy and Jack are seen assembling a heavy ball to hang over the shuttle.

**Bart**: Ay Carumba!

**Lisa**: _(wide eyed)_ What are you going to do to us!?

_Jack snickers and points to the ball and the rope holding it up. Making a snipping gesture then makes a crashing sound._

**Bart**: Lisa, I just want you to know. _(shouts)_ I HATE YOU FOR HELPING ME CHEAT ON THAT LETTER CONTEST TO GO ON THIS TRIP!

**Lisa**: _(holding onto him)_ AND I HATE, THAT I'M SO ACADEMICALLY SUPERIOR TO YOU!

_Back to Yensid and Sierra, the later had produce a image of the scared children in their shuttle. Sierra cackled with evil glee._

**Lady Despair**: Truth be told, I really hate children!

**Yensid**: _(outraged)_ I can't forgive you for such cruelty, Sierra!

**Lady Despair**: The rope will break in one hour! _(She holds up scepter and shoots energy into a magnifying glass in the workshop. It moves on its own and starts to focus red energy onto the rope. Slowly burning it)_ And the shuttle will be smashed!

**Yensid**: What!?

_Sierra casually examines her nails as she stands on Jangeran._

**Lady Despair**: If you want to beat me, try and save them yourself!

_Waving her hand across her eyes, energy beams blast down against Yensid. When he got his bearings back together she was gone._

**Yensid**: Sierra! _(shakes his head worried)_ Even with my new powers, she's got me beat at this rate.

_Snapping his fingers Yensid vanishes in a blue sparkling light. He's transported into a Temple far off in the outskirts of Toonopeia. He reappears in a room with five doors. Standing in front of a Crystal Ball Yensid chants looking at the Statue's of a T-Rex, Saber tooth Tiger, Triceratops, Pterodactyl and a Mammoth. Those five Statues represented the Ancient Dinosaur forces that once were the Avatar's of "The One Above All." He in those forms had sealed away Lady Despair and her minions. But now that she was freed Yensid would have to activate the Trump Card he had._

**Yensid**: _Ancient Guardian Beasts! The time has come at last to awaken the spirits of the Holy Warriors. From their slumber in their present day bodies!_

_(He goes up to five doors. Each one has a mold of a Pterodactyl, Triceratops, T-Rex, Mammoth and Saber-toothed Tiger. He takes a key and unlocks the first four doors. He opens the door to the Mammoth door; inside the room is a black slate floating in mid-air. A young boy appears in the slate, brown hair wearing a green jacket, with a white strip down the left side. The number 10 in black was in the stripe. His arms were crossed across his chest and his eyes were closed. On his left wrist was an odd looking device that resembled a watch with an hourglass symbol on it.)_

**Yensid**: Come forth, Mammoth Ranger! The time to fight has come.

_(The slate shined and the boy materialized in front of the door. The boy opened his eyes; they were a stunning shade of emerald green. He looked around confused and in wonder. Where he and what was he doing here.)_

**Yensid**: I will answer all your questions and the others in time young one. _(Yensid said seeing the confusion on the boy's face.)_ But i must summon the others!

_(Rushing to the Saber-toothed door he opened it as well. In it the Slate revealed a young man. But different from the other. He had a light blue fur coat covering his skin. Three pronged feet and hands, along with a devil like tail. He then appeared outside of the room as well. He opened his eyes which were a deep gold color. Looking around him in amazement.  
The next two doors were opened and a male and female figure revealed themselves as well. The girl was tall and Asian with a freckled nose long jean with a green tank top that had a purple dragonfly symbol on it. On her left wrist like the first boy was a device. But it was a bracelet with purple gems on it, her other most prominent feature was that, thou her hair was black had one lock that was a deep pink.  
The other boy was non-human like the second boy. In fact he was a turtle! He had a red bandanna wrapped like a mask across his eyes. Sporting leg and arm guards, with a belt that holstered two Sais. The Turtle and girl opened their eyes in shock, not sure what to make of all this. They looked at the tall imposing wizard figure.)_

**Yensid**: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yensid, the Wizard of Wonder. _(Doing a sweeping bow to the four young people.)_ I have summoned you from your home worlds for a reason.

**Juniper**: Summoned!? _(looks around frantic)_ You mean...I left Orchid Bay?

**Yensid**: _(nods sagely)_ Yes, my child, for you are needed for a great mission. So you have been allowed to leave your home city to defend my world. Along with possibly all Worlds!

**Raphael**: Shell.._(rubbing his head)_ This sounds like the start of one of my Bro, Mikey's Comics.

**Yensid**: _(chuckles)_ I realize this must be a lot to take in for you Raphael. _(Raph looks shocked at him.)_ Yes I know all about you five, for you see you are all the reincarnations of past warriors. From over 80 million years ago in the time of the great Thunder Beasts! _(Smiles amused at the confused glances the four give one another)_ Or dinosaurs as you may call them.

**Kurt Wagner**: _(scratches his dark hair)_ Soooo...vhat are we supposed to do?

**Ben Tennyson**: _(holds up hand)_ And what do you mean five? I see only four of us here.

_(The others nod as Yensid waits a moment before answering the young heroes.)_

**Yensid**: You are needed to fight a terrible force. _(Gestures toward a crystal screen across the room.)_ Behold the Crystal Vision as it reveals all!

_(The young heroes walk up to the Crystal Vision as an image of Lady Despair and Kevin 11 flying thru the air are shown.)_

**Yensid**: _(explains)_ Her name is Lady Despair, thou once she was known as Princess Sierra. She is a mad Sorceress, who is obsessed with ruling the world after turning it into a wasteland populated only by monsters and mutants. She and her followers have kidnapped two children trapping them in a shrunk space shuttle.

_(The Crystal Vision shows Bart and Lisa trapped in the shuttle and crying for help. The others gasp at that worried for the kids.)_

**Yensid**: If you don't save them in a hour. Then they will be crushed to Death! _(The Crystal shows the ball hanging over them, before the group turns to Yensid.)_ You and the fifth warrior who will act as leader, have been chosen for you contain the souls of the original warriors who defeated and sealed away Lady Despair.

**Raph**: So where is this leader? _(crosses arms with a frown. He never liked the idea of following orders. But to save the kids he would)_ And who are these others?

**Yensid**: _(smiles at the impatient tone of the terrapin)_ While I am summoning him you may introduce yourselves.

_(As yensid walked away, holding a red key that was probably meant for the last door. The group stares at each other. Unsure really, of what to make of each other.)_

**Kurt**: _(shrugs)_ Guess I'll go first: My Name is Kurt Wagner. But everyone from my team in my world calls me Nightcrawler. I'm a mutant with the ability not only look cute. _(Winks at Juniper who giggles at the gesture.)_ I can teleport like so...

_(Teleports in a "Bammf" of smoke. Appearing next to June and taking her hand before kissing it like a gentlemen. Juniper giggles while blushing unused to such attention. Raph rolls his eyes with a groan, while Ben just grins at the behavior of the fuzzy dude.)_

**Juniper**: _(clears her throat)_ So..Ha...what about you?

_(This question directed at the turtle.)_

**Raph**: Me? _(jerks at himself with a thumb.)_ Well I'm probably not from the same Universe as the Fuzzy dork. _(Kurt crosses his arms with a pout.)_ But me and my bro's were just your everyday turtles, until a mutagen mutated us and rat named splinter. The Rat became our dad and because he used to be the pet of a Ninja master, taught us all he knew about Ninjitsu. Name's Raphael, but everyone just calls me Raph.

_(The others nodded in awe at Raph's cool story. It certainly was a first for them to hear about.)_

**Ben**: Well my name is Ben Tennyson. _(points to his watch)_ This here is the Omnitrix. It allows me to turn into several different Alien heroes. I, my cousin and her boyfriend Kevin fight crime. But it looks like in this Universe _(gestures to Crystal Vision)_ Kevin, that's my cousin Gwen's boyfriends name, is a mutant monster in this world. When he was 11 years old he turned into a mutant Alien chimera. But here it looks like he never turned back...thou I don't think this world's Kevin has the same story.

**Krut**: Hopefully not I'd feel weird fighting a Eleven year old.

**Ben**: _(scratches head)_ I don't think this one is 11 years old. Or at least I don't think we can ask.

**Juniper**: _(nods)_ I know that you can't really judge on appearances. In my world I'm the protector of my home town Orchid Bay. Which happens to be the Nexus of all magical activity's.

**Kurt**: Must keep you busy...

**Juniper**: _(looks downcast)_ Yeah, as the Tex Zuan Ze, Magical Defender, I'm unable to leave Orchid bay do to a barrier surrounding it.

_(Raph looks uncomfortable, having difficulty with emotional females. Kurt patted her on the back, in comfort, while Ben gives her a soft smile. She perks up a little.)_

**Raph**: _(rubbing the back of his head)_ Gotta admit that sounds like me and my Bro's. Can't really go out in public looking like this can I?

**Kurt**: Same here. I have to wear a hologram to make me seem normal.

**Ben**: _(scoffs)_ "Normal" is overrated.

_(Everyone seems cheerful and it all seems like their getting along. But something happens that shatters the Mood.)_

**Yen Sid**: Auugggh!

**Juniper**: _(rushing over)_ Yen Sid!?

**Kurt**: What's wrong?

**Ben**: _(looks over)_ What happened?

_(Yen Sid holds up a red key. It's broken and apparently he was gonna use it.)_

**Yen Sid**: This key was needed to summon the last warrior.

**Juniper**: Now what are we going to do!?

**Raph**: We have to open it! _(Pulls out his sais)_ Let's go!

_(He's charges the door, as been turns into Fourarms and punches at the door. But it refuses to budge even an inch. Raph slashes at it but to no further effect. Yen Sid looks at an hour glass, its sands quickly falling out to the bottom.)_

**Yen Sid**: There's no time! _(to the others)_ For now, you guys must save the children! I'll handle this somehow.

**Ben 10**: _(nods)_ understood. Let's go guys!

**Others**: _(nods in agreement)_ Right!

_(Back at Horok, The Seeing Hand. The Castle of Lady Despair said Sorceress is looking at a whimpering Bart and Lisa inside their ship. As the rope, holding the spiked ball, snaps a little bit more.)_

**Lady Despair**: _(gleeful)_ Cry! Cry more!

**Lisa&Bart**: _(clutch each other)_ Yikes!

**Lady Despair**: I love it most when children cry.

_(Laughs sadistically at the two's suffering. But she stops when she hears frantic yelling.)_

**Jack Spicer**: Lady Despair! Lady Despair, there are some weird guys coming!

_(Him and his girlfriend, plus Renamon are on the Balcony, looking down from it to the streets. Jack has a pair of binoculars, which he hands to Rika to look thru them.  
Lady Despair floats up and looks thru a high window in the Workshop. She doesn't need binoculars as her eyes glow a deep dark purple color. Her eyes zoom onto someone coming down the street, toward her Castle as it seems. There's a strange flying reddish-orange manta ray, holding onto a young girl, a green humanoid turtle leaping across the roofs, as a dark elf creature disappears and reappears in puffs of smoke)_

**Lady Despair**: What's this then? _(eyes still glowing)_ They have the Aura's of the Four knights who sealed us away.

**Rika**: _(puts down binoculars)_ What!?

**Lady Despair**: I see. _(waves hand over her eyes. They go back to magenta pink)_ So they've been reincarnated have they? Learning of my return, that old codger Yen Sid summoned them to this world.

**Jack**: _(worried)_ Should we stop them Mistress?

_(Lady Despair chuckles as she floats back down. Jack who ran over into the workshop, to look up at her, moves aside as she lands on the floor.)_

**Lady Despair**: It matters not, Jack. _(Cups his chin)_ They'll get a nasty surprise when they enter my parlor. Ahahahahahahahaha!

******************************************************************************************

_The gang soon reach the roof of the Skyscraper Lady Despair's Castle is seated upon, they soon reach the base of the Giant Palm approaching the Big Doors leading into it_

**Raph**: So, this is the Witch Castle?

**Kurt**: Evidently, according to Yensid it's called Castle Horok the All-Seeing Hand.

**Ben**: Hehe. _(Ben grins, holding up his watch mounted wrist)_ I'll bet it didn't SEE US coming.

**Raph**: Right...Let's get Moving!

**Others**: Yeah!

_They burst through the doors and enter...A BEACH!?_

Far as the eye can see, they see nothing but sandy shore, water and the Door they just came through now disappearing. Quickly the Four backed up against each other to prevent a surprise attack, as they did various small cute little black bug like creatures appeared.

They seemed to form out of the shadows themselves, all black the only color being their glowing yellow eyes before rising up into a solid form.

Approaching the Four they started top dance about cutely, getting the groups attention.

**Juniper**: Hey. What are those?

_Concerned they raised their weapons or in Junes case, fists. Ready for an attack but let their guard down when they saw how adorable the little critters were acting toward them._

**Kurt**: They're little Vittle Shadows!

_The Gang walked over and knelt to examine the little critters, but that soon got a different sorta reaction from the Shadows._

"RAAAHHH!"

_The Gang cried out as the Shadows morphed in a swirl of darkness into tiny Bucket head soldiers. Leaping forward they headbutted the Heroes, knocking them flat on their tushes._

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

_Suddenly, a huge viewing screen was shown rising from below the Horizon with Lady Despair featured on it._

**Kurt**: FRAU Despair!

_Lady Despair laughed, before pointing her Demonic Skull crystal staff at the group, a powerful blast of magic striking into them, sending them flying through the air several feet away._

Not stopping there Lady Despair raised her hand and red lighting shot from the tips of her pitch black talon nails. Hitting the Group again, they cried out in pain, but froze in the air as everything seemed to crack like a patch of ice before shattering.

**BOOM!**

_Meanwhile Yensid was trying his best to open the Fifth Door, but despite his canon, lightning, fire, water and Ice attacks. NOTHING seemed to make the door Budge!_

**Yensid**: _(Falls back into chair despondent)_ It's no use. I just can't seem to open it!

_And if it didn't add to the pressure, time was slowly running out!_

Worse then Four find themselves in a smokey, fiery pavilion, lightning strikes down around them trapping the heroes in a cage, lifting and suspending them in the air with the fire forming underneath them as they struggled to break free.

**Raph**: Hey, Let us out!

**"Hahahaahahaa!"**

_Wicked laughing caught their attention, above them leaning over the Rails were Kevin 11, Rika, Renamon, Jack and Billy. Grinning and laughing at the Heroes pitiful plight in their entrapment. behind them in the workshop could be seen the Space-Shuttle holding the poor frightened children_

**Jack**: WE DID IT!

**Rika**: And such easy prey!

**Billy**: I'll fry'em up real nice!

_Billy then grabbed a crank, starting to pump it making the cage spin aroudn over the large flame underneath the Four Warriors._

**Juniper**: NO Fair!

**Kurt**: You Can't Do this to us!

**Raph**: I Don't Want to Be Turtle-Soup!

**Ben**: Gahhh! _*Smacks on watch*_ Why'd you have to time out NOW!?

_Up in the workshop the rope holding up the weight burnt through a little more, causing the weight to drop slightly._

**Bart&Lisa**: AHHHH!

**Jack**: _(To Billy)_ SPIN THEM FASTER! FRY THEM UP, BILLY!

**Billy**: _(Stupid laughter, his tongue sticking out as he pumped)_ BARBECUE! BARBECUE!

**Bart&Lisa**: HELP US!

_(It seemed hopeless, Yensid sat with his head bowed, only five minutes left on the clock and his power couldn't open the door. If the World's greatest Wizard couldn't open it. Then Who could!? As if in answer to his prayer, Statues representing the long ancient Dinosaur Guardians of the old Tribe appeared, the eyes of the T-Rex glowed red before shooting beams that struck into the Fifth door.)_

**Yensid**: What in the name of the Spirits!?

_(The Doors flew open with a Tyrannosauruses Rex's roar, a lone male figure standing in the door-frame, snow white hair and glowing green eyes showing from the shadows.)_

*****************************************************************************************

_The gang yelled in anguish, their lives about to end before they could even start to save this world._

The Doors to the palace were thrown open as a Young Boy in a black suit, White hair, green eyes with a White 'D' symbol on his chest flew through the air. Landing on top of the cage, he formed a green glowing sword in his hands and slashed right through the chain.

It sent a course of energy sparking and blowing up the crank Billy was holding onto. The other jumped back as Billy was electrified until black as soot.

**Billy**: _(sniffs)_ Anyone smell Ham?

_The Young man then took a breath and breathe a cold blue wave upon the flames, extinguishing them before leaping down and opening the cage to let the others out._

**Rika**: _(peering through banister bars)_ HEY, BUDDY! JUST WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!?

**Renamon**: Right! Identify yourself!

_The Figure turned to the followers of Despair and struck a heroic pose._

**Danny Phantom/Fenton**: Ghost Warrior, Phantom!

_Kevin lifted himself upright, growling angrily at the intruder_

**Kurt**: Wow!

**Ben**: Nice Entrance, Dude.

**Juniper**: Finally we're all together now!

**RAAWWWWRRR!**

_Everyone barely ducked when Kevin went flying through the group, followed by a group of Solider Heartless that leaped attacking the group. Danny defending himself with his glowing sword. Ben looks excited when his watch glows green._

**Ben**: About time! _(Ben twisted the Dial and slammed his hand down, in a flash of Green he was transformed into a Red-skinned, bald, burly four-armed Alien aptly named Four-Arms)_

**Fourarms**: RAGHH! COME GET SOME! _*Ben shouted in his tetramand voice, before smashing several solider Heartless with his punches*_ Yeah! Who's bad? Ben-Bad!

_Juniper leaped through the air with her typical gymnast agility, kickign several Soliders in the face, while Raph back-flipped impaling two Soldiers with his sais. Kurt all the while using his teleporting ability to grab and dump heartless outside over the edge to the streets below._

Kevin had enough and form a pix-axe from his diamond hand to try to hammer Danny, missing but still swinging at him.

Outside Yensid appeared holding gold coins with a T-Rex, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, Mastadon and Saber-Tooth in his hand.

Yensid called out to the Heroes inside.

**Yensid**: Come out and transform! I have your power coins here! They'll help you get an advantage over these Evil Forces!

_Yensid infused the Coins with his magic and hurled them at Castle Horok, in beams of light they shot toward the Sinister looking hand shaped castle. Everyone had already gotten outside to catch the coins._

**Danny**: Here, everyone take a buckler and place your coin into it.

_Handing out four silver buckles to the others, they jumped into the air grabbing a coin as it shot into their hands, before sticking them into the center of the buckler._

**Group**: It's Morphin Time!

_In a flash of energy the Five heroes were decked out in spandex like power suits, only the suits didn't even give a HINT of their previous forms. Like with Kurt and Raph, the suit gave them a human like shape, but they still felt and moved the same way._

**Danny**: Tyranno Ranger! Phantom!

**Ben**: Mammoth Ranger! Ben 10!

**Raph**: Tricerranger! Raphael!

**Kurt**: Tiger Ranger! Nightcralwer!

**Juniper**: Ptera Ranger! Juniper Lee!

**Danny**: Dinosaur Squad...

**Heroes**: ZYURANGER!

_Kevin roared leaping offthe ledge and landing on the same rooftop as them before Twenty Solider Heartless burst out of his humongous shadow._

This didn't intimidate the Heroes, once transformed it seemed like they were on Auto-Pilot knowing what they had to do and their titles.

Their natural skills and strengths enhanced Five percent easily made short work of the Heartless Soliders. As Kurt demonstrated.

**Tiger-Kurt**: _(Teleports onto ledge, before pulling out gun shaped weapon)_ Alright, Clayheads. DANCE!

_Kurt then fired several red energy blasts from his ranger gun, striking dead-center in the chest of the Heartless. When they hit the ground, oddly enough, they shattered and pink hearts suddenly floated up in the air._

**Tiger-Kurt**: Huh!? Vhat on Earth?

_But that had to wait later. THE KIDS!_

***************************************************************************************

**Bart&Lisa**: HELP! AUGH!

_The Ray of energy focused through the magnifying glass was eroding the rope more and more! Soon the weight was gonna fall down on the Shuttle!_

**Kevin11**: RAGH! _(Moving a super speed, Kevin slashed Danny with his diamond hand)_ Shyyah!

**Danny**: Ugh. _(Danny grabbed at his injured shoulder, but quickly formed a Ecto-Dagger sizing up Kevin 11 the Two slowly circling each other)_ I'm gonna finish this and save those children!

**Kevin 11**: Raaawwww!

_The Two warriors clashed, trading blows and sparking strikes against one another._

**Tyranno-Danny**: JUNE, RAPH, I'LL TAKE CARE OF ELEVEN KINDS OF UGLY HERE. You Guys save the children on the Shuttle!

_The Two were already near the doorway, rushing into the pavilion where they were previously trapped in._

**Tricer-Raph**: Come on, June!

**Ptera-Juniper**: Gotcha!

_The Simpson kids were in a panic as the rope burned more and more. Gettign under the railings Raph turned to June with a plan in mind._

**Tricer-Raph**: June, jump!

**Ptera-Juniper**: Alright, here I go!

**Raph**: _(cups hands in front of himself)_ Get ready!

_The rope had completely broke just as June jumped into Raph's hands, who then hurled her up into the air, dive bombing to grab the shuttle out of the way just as the weight crashed through the table._

Juniper then leaped back down to Raph who came to join by her side.

**Tricera-Raph**: That was close!

**Ptera-Juniper**: _(Gently runs hand over the Shuttle)_ Sure was...

**CRASH!**

_A huge hand seemingly made of shadows burst through the wall of the Castle, knocking aside Juniper and Raph, causing the former to drop the shuttle. The Large hand reached down and picked up the shuttle pulling it back out through the hole in the wall._

**Ptera-Juniper**: Ahh! The Shuttle!

**Tricera-Raph**: HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!

_The Two rushed toward the hole in anger_

**June&Raph**: WAIT!

**Hrrrroooooooo...**

_The Two jumped back as a horrific looking ginat face peered into the hole at them. The Face was covered by what looked like a tangle of black vines, peering through the vines were two headlight sized yellow glowing eyes_

**Juniper**: _(Falls back in fright)_ AHHH!

**Raph**: What The Shell!?

_Rushing outside the Two gawked at the enormous behemoth standing taller then the Sky-scrapper Castle Horok was perched on top of at the moment. The huge beast was like the heartless, only made of a larger amount of Shadowy darkness. A large gap in his chest shaped like a heart stood out the most about him._

**Darkside Heartless**

_The Darkside gazed at the Shuttle thoughtfully before turning it's impsoing stare at the duo in front of the Castle._

**Tricera-Raph**: PHANTOM! THEY GOT THE SHUTTLE!

_Danny, Kurt and Ben rushed up to the two in surprised confusion_

**Tyranno-Danny**: No Way!

**Mammoth-Ben**: What is that Thing!?

_The Darkside brought it's free fisted hand down upon the building nearest to it. Smashing it to pieces as if to state, "See what I Can Do? I AM POWER!"_

**"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_From the Air Lady Despair's voice seemed to echo out to the Stumbling group, shaken by the shock-waves of the destroyed building. The laughter of Lady Despair mocking the Heroes when to their shock and dismay the Castle and Darkside vanished into thin air._

************

**_At Last, Queen Of Darkness Lady Despair has begun her terrible revenge on Earth._**

The Five Heroes from the other worlds are united and have become the Zyurangers. But, can they really beat her? And what of the children on the Shuttle?

The Earth now faces it's greatest crisis in it's History!

To Be Continued...


End file.
